1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an information processing apparatus and method and an information processing system, and more particularly to an information processing apparatus and method and an information processing system by which information can be shared readily.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method of sharing information by carrying out communication between different apparatus using a predetermined communication method is in the past available and disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-285716 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1).
According to the method of Patent Document 1, when a user 12A creates a topic under a given title on an electronic bulletin board 33, a bulletin board server 31 permits different users 12B and 12C to write into the topic. When the different user 12B writes information of a content to be recommended into the topic along the title, a list indicative of the recommended content is outputted as a playlist to terminal apparatus 11A to 11D of the users 12A to 12D from which the bulletin board server 31 is accessed through a network 20. When a content included in the playlist is designated, a content server 32 outputs the designated content to the terminal apparatus of the user to which the playlist is outputted.